Face recognition is continuously receiving increased attention. This is due to improved recognition technologies and increased use of digital imaging. For example, face recognition can be used to identify people in snap shots or in video conferences.
However, in order to be able to identify faces, sufficient face data must be available. Typically at least a handful images are required for acceptable accuracy of face recognition.
In the prior art, users have had to indicate the identity of faces in images manually to obtain face data until face data from a sufficient number of faces are obtained. This is a tedious and cumbersome process which requires time and effort from the user.
Furthermore, even if a sufficient amount of face data is stored, people may change their appearance by choice or e.g. by aging, whereby the face data may become obsolete. There is no known way to automatically update face data over time